Make it through
by Woah its Sabrina
Summary: Clare and Eli's relationship is falling apart. Clare has a secret and Eli will do anything to keep her his. will they make it through or be through forever?   - Now gonna be a sequel and i need ideas!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi, just a fan (:**

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first Fan Fiction I am writing. I think constructive criticism will be necessary .Now if I don't get any reviews in a week or two after posting I will take it down. Also if anyone has ideas for me on what I can write about please tell, because I am new to this. One more thing, this story is going to be some what on the story lines of how Degrassi is now. By the way I am a HUGE fan for Eclare, but now I'm starting to get in to , which one will be better? Ha-ha **

_**Chapter one: A lot on my plate **_

**Clare's P.O.V**

It was 3 days after I flipped out on Eli, I didn't mean to sound so harsh but it was the truth, well most of it. I mean don't get me wrong I truly love Eli but he is just too much at times. I wonder if we rushed in to things to fast, now that I think about it. He has been calling me all during spring break but I don't think I'm ready to tell him it's finally over. It makes me wonder what he would do to himself. * Sigh* I guess I will have to think this over for the next four days we have off.

**Eli's P.O.V**

I just still can't believe Clare told me I was suffocating her. It kills me inside because that's the same thing Julia told me during our fight. Is there something wrong with me? Maybe I should just go back to my old ways and keep everyone distant. But that wouldn't be fair to Adam, He helped me through so much this year it would hurt him so much for me to just forget about him. Hmm...Maybe she was just creped out that I was trying to take her away on the anniversary of Julia's death. I just wish she would answer her phone so we could talk about us!

**Clare's P.O.V**

As I'm sitting at my computer checking my Face Range account my phone starts to blare from the wall it's charging on. I get up and look at the caller I.D. Uhg what does he want now?

"Hello?"

"Clare!"

"Yes Eli that's my name, now what do you want?"

"To u-uhm talk" he stuttered

"Talk about what Eli? There's nothing to talk about!" Clare's voice breaking a little.

"How can you say there's nothing to talk about? Did you forget about me now, am I an n-nobody to you now!" Eli's voice now getting frustrated

"I-I'm sorry, I-I have to go."

Clare then pressed the end button and just stared at her phone, not knowing what to do next. She needs to tell him the truth, she just doesn't know how to.

**A/N: So what is the truth that Clare has to tell Eli? Is it that there over or something else? Hmm. Got to wait and find out **

**-Sorry this chapter was short! But it's my first chapter yippee. Ha-ha **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi, or the band A Day to Remember!**

**A/N: Hey guys! Now this is my second chapter and I'm so excited for this story. Hope all yous are too! Now what was Clare's secret? Think you have it figured out yet?**

_**Chapter Two: Should I tell **_

**Eli's P.O.V.**

Did she jut really hang up on me? Eli questioning in his mind. He's sitting in Morty with A Day to Remember blasting. "I need to get back home" Eli whispered to him self. I turned down the stereo and opened the car door running in side the cabin Cece and Bullfrog had rented for the week. I looked around the finely furnished living room, but they weren't in there

"Mom!" I shouted, but there was no Answer

"Mom!" I repeated. Patiently after waiting 5 minutes the back door opened.

"Mom, Dad?" I said in a curious voice

"Yes Eli?" CeCe said with a smile on her face.

"I want to uhm." I paused for a second and just blurted out "Take me home!"

CeCe looked shocked "Why?" Now asking with concern in her voice.

"B-becau-"Right before I could finish my word my farther walked in and looked at my Mother and me with a confused look on his face.

"What's the matter with you too?" Bullfrog chuckled a little.

"Dad, I uh want to go home." I said in a quiet stern voice

"And can you explain why?" Bullfrog now becoming concern with my mother

"Because I-I think Clare is leaving me, and I have to figure things out." I was now holding back tears.

"Oh son, we only have two more days here and then we will be back in Toronto." Bullfrog said trying to sound convincing.

"Yeah Baby Boy, maybe Clare needs time alone. You know a little freedom."

"No!" I shouted loud enough to make them flinch. "I'm going to lose her! And it's going to be your entire fault!" I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I ran out the front door into Morty quickly starting the ignition and drove off.

**Clare P.O.V.**

I lay on my back looking up at the wall completely zoned out; I then moved my arm up and felt a stuffed bear. It was the bear Eli had given to me after that who Vegas night incident. She smiled at the thought of Eli and all the good times they had. But the memories were interrupted by her phone ringing. "Stupid thing" She mumbled to herself. I didn't look at the caller I.D. already knowing it was Elli. I sighed and picked up the phone.

"Yes Eli? I said in a careless tone

"Ha-ha." I was now confused because the laugh on the other line was not Eli's. I then look at the Caller I.D. and I atomically knew who it was. The frown on my face then grew in to a big smile!

**A/N : Where did Eli go? , & who was on the other line that made Clare so happy? So there's the 2****nd**** chapter. Like it hate it? Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi, but I wish upon a star every night that I will: p**

**A/N: Hey guys! Wow I'm already one my third chapter (:ha-ha well I'm not sure if a lot of people are reading this. But I hope they do! So who was on the other line? & did you figure out what Clare's secret was yet? Hhmmm. it should come up soon!**

_**Chapter Three: I can never get a break**_

**Clare P.O.V. **

"Hey babe!" Clare said with a little flirt in her voice

"Ha-ha" I heard the voice chuckle again, I was now confused.

"Clare, its Owen"

"Oh? Hi Owen." Why was he calling me I thought to my self?

"Uh, yeah your lover boy is at the ravine drunk off his ass!" Owen said this with a little happiness in his voice

"So you call me why?" I was now getting pissed off." What's wrong with you and Bianca?"

"Dude, he isn't letting anyone next to him. He keeps saying Oh Clare! Oh Clare!" " I obviously wouldn't call you if we could have done it our selves!" Owen was now raising his voice.

"F-fine, I will be there in a little bit"

"Thanks!" Owen said and hung up.

I was really pissed off! I mean why would mark go to the ravine and get drunk? I mean I though he "Found Jesus". *Sigh* maybe things will never change

**Eli's P.O.V.**

After driving around the random streets of Vancouver, I found a small play ground and decided to go to it. I parked Morty and got out, I was observing the playground. There were a lot of things there. But then I spotted my all time favorite thing, Swings! I ran to the nearest swing and felt like a little kid again I plopped my butt right in the black seat and started to swing high. For some reason when ever I was down or couldn't think swings always helped.

After three minutes of swinging it started to pour rain. "Great this is just what I need" I mumbled to myself. I then started walking to Morty but instead of turning the car on I just sat there in complete silence and closed my eyes. Next thing I knew I drifted to sleep.

**Clare's P.O.V. **

I show up to the ravine and automatically spot Mark. " Mark!" I scream loud, enough for Owen and Bianca to turn around and stare at me.

"Hey Clare!" Bianca saying with a smile on her face.

"Hey Bianca!" I returned the smile

"Thank you for coming, I know it's late but h-he really need you." Bianca's smile faded

"Oh no big deal I love walking out side in the cold at 2:30 A.M. to pick up my drunken **boyfriend**" I said very sarcastically

"Clare, I am u-uh sorry"

"Why? You did nothing wrong." I said in a curious voice

"Yes I did! I brought Mark here, and gave him the bottle of vodka to drink. I-I'm just sorry." "I know he changed but what ever is going too happened don't leave him because I made a stupid choice of convincing him here. He really does l-love you." Bianca's voice seemed apologetic

"Oh, U-uh t-thank you, for telling me. I appreciate it." I then leaned over and hugged her bye.

I went over to Mark and sat down next to him, I just stared at him reading his facial expressions. I then leaned over and cupped his checks, and pressed my lips forcefully against his, and he returned the kiss. I would have thought it would be a normal kiss but It wasn't. It was intense but very passionate kind of like Eli's kisses but a little better. I started to smile in side and then I heard someone cough. I looked up and seen Owen with his car keys in his hand.

"You uh need a ride?"

"Yes we do."

"Where are you two going?" he asked

"My house" I now had a big smile on my face.

**A/N: Ah there it is Chapter three! Well now you know Clare's secret. Her and Mark are together. You will find out later how they got together, but now why is she going to her house with Mark? hmm.. ;p**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!**

**A/N: Hey guys! So my best friend Kira made my day yesterday because she forgot who Mark was XD. So if anyone forgot its Fitz... Anyways I notice I haven't really been writing a lot for Eli but after this chapter he will come more into the picture (: Now what are all yous thinking about Clare at this point? Review!**

_**Chapter four: my turn**_

**Eli P.O.V. **

I was awoken by a tap on the window, I rolled down the window and it was a police officer.

"Uh is this your car?"

"Ha-ha, yes officer it is." With a smirk on my face "I'm sorry officer but is there a problem?"

The officer was now trying to look inside the car by my window. "U-uh what?" he said not paying attention

"Is there a problem?"

"Oh no! Just wanted to see why there was a hearse parked in front of a playground" Concern now entering his voice

"I'm sorry, I was really tired and ended up dosing off, won't happen again" I said trying to sound mature

"W-well oh okay, you have a nice night now."

"Will do. Bye!"

After the officer got in his car he waited until I started the car and drove away. I was driving up and down random streets once again; it was 3:00 A.M. I was surprised my parents haven't called yet. Maybe I should go back to the cabin? Questioning myself. Eh sure I need to sleep anyways.

I drove back to were me and my parents were staying. As I pulled up the rocky drive way I notice the little lamp from the living room was on. "Oh great" I mumbled to myself. I exited my car and walked in to the house, I looked at the couches and no body was in sight so I thought I was safe until I heard the toilet flush.

"Eli?" I heard my dad calling

"Yeah, dad in the living room."

"Son, I'm sorry, I didn't know what was going on with you and Clare."

"I'm sor-"He cut me off

"But you know, you can't just drive off like that! You scared me and your mother half to death!" Bullfrog now getting angry

"I'm sorry; I just needed to clear my mind." There was a short silence until my farther broke the silence

"Go."

"W-what?" not really sure on what he meant

"Go pack your clothes. Go back to Toronto and sort this all out with her."

"B-but dad, how will you and mom get back?" I asked trying to hide the excitement in my voice

"We can take a train no biggie!" Dad was now pulling me in to a hug

"Thanks dad!" I then ran into the bedroom I was staying in and started to pack.

Clare's P.O.V.

Owen looked very shocked when I told him to go my house. He has such a sick mind ha-ha, I mean Mark and I have only been dating for two weeks, I'm not just let him get a free pass that easily. But the reason why Mark was going to my house is because his home life is sort of not good right now, I mean his step brothers hate him, like the physically hurt him and obviously his parents don't give a fuck. I mean I know Mark comes off as this big bully but in actuality he isn't, and I see that now. After sitting in the silent car which seemed like an eternity it came to a complete stop.

"So here you are" Owen saying in a tone I never really heard him be fore

"Thank you, but I need help bringing him in the house."

"Fine ""Hey! Where are your parents anyways?" Owen seemed like he wanted to know this question really bad

"Well my parents are divorced so my dad is at his place and my mom is out on a fun raiser trip." I said that with sort of abandonment in my voice I guess, Because Owen then put his arm around me and said " I'm sorry at least you have Mark. He's good company you know."

"Ha-ha thanks, but I'm tired so can you just help me bring him in?" Now impatient

"Oh u-uh yeah sure!"

After Owen helping with Mark and he was all tucked in to bad knocked out I decided to go take a shower. You know I still have to think about this whole love triangle between Me, Mark and Eli. It's just what are you supposed to do when you love both of them? Or at least you think you do. Now I know why Darcy left for Kenya. Yeah it was to help people over there, but to also get away from all this _love_, it just makes you go crazy!

…

Well I finished my shower and I still have no solution. Maybe I should do any Olympic course and who wins first will be mine, ha-ha ill keep that one in mind. As I head back to my room I notice its 5:00 A.M. "Uhg how am I going to go out t with Ali at 12?" I murmured

"You can always just pick another day." Hearing Fitz voice made me jump because I didn't know he was awake.

"Mark, h-hi. Your up" Sounding shocked

"Yeah babe." Mark was looking around the room and then spoke in a playful voice "You didn't violate me in my sleep now did you?" He had this cute little smirk on his face

"Ha very funny." I said sticking out my tongue

I go to lie down next to Mark, his body heat is very warm and it makes me comfortable. I lean over and place a chaste kiss on his lips

"Goodnight." I said smiling

"Goodnight baby."

Right before I fully drifted to sleep I heard tiny taps coming from my window. Who the fuck is that I thought will getting up off my bed, losing the warmth mark had given me. I headed to my window and looked out and then I saw him

"Oh my g-god!" I shrieked.

**A/N: Okay so I haven't been getting a lot of reviews so I don't know if you readers like it or not. Anyways there you go chapter 4. Enjoy it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!**

**A/N: chapter 5 (: now I don't know how long this is going to be but I might make a sequel. I don't know yet. Ill think about it**

_**Chapter five: If I fall**_

**Clare's P.O.V.**

"What's wrong?" asked mark

"Hide!" I yelled

"Wait why?" He was so confused

"Eli Is here!" now sounding nervous

"But babe! This would be a good time to tell him about us."

"NO mark, you don't get it!" "T-that would kill him inside." I was now upset and feeling guilty

"Good who the fuck cares for that emo boy anyways?"

"I DO!" As I said that Mark looked up at me and I could see the hurt in his eyes

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mea-"and then he cut me off

"Nope it's fine what ever Clare, go ahead be with him!" Mark was now raising his voice but it cracked a little.

I went towards him a touched his arm but he jerked it away and just left my room heading to the bathroom. Oh man I feel like a complete bitch, how could I let something like that happen, I need to fix this but I just need a little more time. My thoughts were interrupted by the door bell now ringing. I rushed down the stairs and opened the door and I was face to face with Eli.

"E-Eli, what do you want?"

To talk Clare! You never answer my texts or phone calls. Why?" Eli seemed so serious

"B-Because I've been busy." I didn't know what else to say I was kind of panicking

"Busy with what Clare? Avoiding me!" Eli's face was so red at this point I thought he was going to pop.

"N-no I-" and right before I finished what I was going to say Mark walked out of the bathroom , he put his arms around my waist and kissed my check , and from there he went out the front door. Eli was in complete shock and I was afraid what he was going to do next

"Ha! Busy right? With him! Thanks Clare thanks a lot!" Eli was now crying he went to go turn away but I tried to grab his arm, but he pulled it away he lowered his glance and with a soft tone he said the three words I dreaded to hear _"I hate you." _He walked away but this time I didn't try and stopped him. I closed the door and slid down it putting my knees up to my chest crying violently. "What have I done?" speaking softly

**Eli's P.O.V.**

How could she? That was the question that kept popping in my head. I mean out of all people Fitz! I was so hurt and just wanted to disappear after I seen him leave her house. I love her and this is what she does to me cheats on me with some body I hate. I thought she was different apparently not! I was so pissed off at this point I didn't know what to do at this point but I was at the decision to just drive my car off a cliff. But then my phone began to buzz. I thought it was Clare so I didn't answer but then there was a voice mail from Adam.

"_Dude where are you! Clare called me and she was crying so hard all she said was you drove off full speed and she's worried you're going to do something please call me back or at least come over so we can talk. I'm really confused and scared right now" After saying the last sentence his voice cracked and then the message ended._

Hmm I guess Morty and I are taking a little trip to Adams.

**A/N: Eli had to find out some way right? Well there it is chapter 5 REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi, but I do own the TV that I  
>watched the final episode on last night eeeek<br>A/N: sorry for it taking a few days to upload this. I will try and update very often. So final episode tonight! I'm so anxious. There might be a few tears ha-ha :p. well chapter 6 ENJOY!  
><strong>

**Eli's P.O.V.**  
>I pulled up to Adams house and exited Morty. I walked up his steps and right be for I could knock the door swung open, there was Adam facing me looking like a crazy person<p>

" what the he'll happened to you" I asked Adam with a smirk

"What the he'll happened to me? What the he'll happened with you!"

" Oh you know , cheating whores same old same old" after those words left my mouth Adams jaw hung open a little and he was just staring speechless.  
>" are you okay?" I asked him and that soon got him back to planet earth.<p>

" Let's go to the Dot and talk about this " Adam didn't seem like he was going to take no for an answer

we entered Morty and drove silently to the Dot we finally arrived and Found a table all the way in the back so no one could really bug us,

"Okay so details!" Adam sounders like a little girl who was dying for gossip, kind of reminded me off Ali.I started laughing lightly then Adams eyes got really big  
>" why the he'll are you laughing at a time like this !"<p>

"A time like what Adam!" I started shouting  
>"Clare-" I was cut off by the waiter and that just got me madder. After the waiter just starting at us for a minute we finally ordered. And he finally walked away.<p>

"Anyways like I was saying, Clare is with Fitz now." I had no expression in my tone  
>" wait, what, how, why I'm so confused."<p>

"I came back from my little trip to talk about that fight we had and Fitz was there"

Adams facial expression changed from confused to pissed off, it was sort of funny but I didn't laugh  
>"are you serious! She's with the enemy? Is she stupid? Oh god what is happening to our Clare?"<p>

"I don't know, apparently Fitz is happening." I wanted to just cry but I knew it wouldn't be appropriate.

"So what else happened why you were there?"  
>"well he grabbed her waist and they started to kiss like maniacs!" okay so I over exaggerated a bit, but that's what I seen through my eyes and it hurt a lot.<p>

"Oh no no, this cannot happen," and before I knew it Adam was leaving the Dot. I them followed him

" Adam! What are you going to do?" I shouted down the street

"I'm going to knock some sense in the girl!" He shout back

**Clare's P.O.V.**  
>I been violently crying for roughly two and a Half hours. But why was I crying? I mean isn't this what I wanted, to break up and it be me and Fitz happy together. Apparently that's just what my mind wanted but my hearted wanted different. It wanted Eli, it wanted his touch, his smile, his smell, and how he jokes around. It - I mean I wanted just him and no one else. I closed my eyes and shook my head. It took all this disruption to realize Eli is who I wanted!<p>

There was then a sudden knock at the door, it made my heart drop, and I just glared at the door. This time the door bell rang  
>"Clare! I know you're in there, open the fucking door now!" it was Adam; I was very shocked at how mad he sounded. After 2 minutes of thinking what I should do I sighed and opened the door. Ready for there to be WWIII (world war three)<br>" h-hi Adam" I said shyly and smiled a little

"Oh no no no! Don't act all innocent!" "How could you? I mean especially with Fitz!"

I didn't know what to say I've never seen him this angry before.  
>"Mark isn't the same person he was" I said with confidence<p>

"Oh Mark now! Since when was he Mark?" Adam said with disgust in his voice

"A-Adam this isn't easy for me" I was on the edge of breaking down

"Isn't easy for you! This wouldn't even be happening if you were fucking faithful! Eli was right all you whore's the same." after those words I couldn't hold it in anymore and just fell to my knees and broke down.  
>Adam then looked like he shattered in to a million pieces<br>" C-Clare I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

Eli called me a W-whore?" I managed to say

"well uh, N- yes." he finally said

"I then got up to my feet and ran out the door to the side walk. Hearing Adams voice screaming my name behind me, but I didn't stop or turn around.

**A/N: there's chapter 6. Well I think I might change my rate to T. because the M scenes aren't going to happen till later. Anyways REVIEW so you can get more chapters. !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own degrassi!  
><strong>

**A/N: so my best friend Michaela made an awesome discovery yesterday it was Julia's death day:o, anyways sorry if the story is kind of slacking I was distracted last chapter. Hope yous are still with me. Review (:  
>by the way ilovetaylorswift13; thank you for the awesome reviews glad you like the story so far keep reviewing :D<strong>

**Eli's P.O.V**.  
>I heard a pounding at my door and thought it was Adam, I opened the door and there was Clare with big puffy eye I'm guessing from crying. I felt bad but I should be the one having a break down not her!<p>

"What do you want?" I said harshly

"how could you?" she screamed  
>"how could I? How could you!"<p>

"Eli." she said silently

"what Clare, what is it!" I snapped towards her

She immediately started crying violently again. I felt bad but why should I she cheated!  
>"I-I'm sorry." "I know I hurt you a lot but what you said is now going to stick with my forever!" that's all she said before turning away but I grabbed her wrist I'm guessing a little too hard because she winced a little<br>"what did I say?" she looked away and silently said

"You called me a w-whore."

That's when it hit me I felt like my heart and soul was ripped out, I just hurt the girl I love. I called Saint Clare a whore and I just wanted to die. I understand what she did and I want to hate her forever but I can't because I know Fitz forced her to be with him! why didn't I think of that before it was so obvious!  
>"Gosh I'm so stupid!" I screamed making her jump a little<p>

"Clare I'm sorry!" I shouted

"It's okay, were even know I guess. Well the w-whore doesn't want to waste your time" and from that she ran away.

I'm done with all this; I took out my phone and called Adam

"Hello?"

"Adam! Meet me at the alley way."

"Why?" Adam seemed somewhat uneasy; I think he had an idea of what I was going to do 

"Were going to find fitzy boy!" I then Hung up smiling a little

**Clare's P.O.V.**  
>I ran all the way home not caring that I bumped in to people or that they were looking at me weird. I just don't know how to fix this. I Love two guys but they both hate each other .since when did my life become a soap opera? Thinking that kind of made me laugh and i don't know what came over me because I was then laughing hysterically, still getting weird glances. then something came over me and I called Mark<br>" hello?" he said sounding confused

"Mark baby! Hi." I said with such joy in my voice.

"Clare are you okay?" he chuckled a bit

"I'm great! Uh, met me at the Dot?"

"anything for you babe." I could tell he was smiling. With that I hung up.

After waiting for about 10 minutes I spotted Mark and I smiled so wide  
>he jogged over to me, I immediately grabbed his face and kissed him, our tongues started to wrest it felt so good to have his tongue dancing with mine. after noticing a few people giving us dirty looks we stopped and giggled<p>

"Come over here " he was while pulling me to some alley way.  
>I remember this place, this is where Eli and Fitz got in trouble with the police and they found Mark's fake i.d.<br>he suddenly pushed me against the wall and shoved his tongue in my mouth. It took me a while to catch up to how fast his tongue was moving, I then started to tug lightly at his hair. He moaned a little bit and that made me smile  
>"having fun Clare?" he asked smirking<p>

"Lots." I replied

The kiss seemed to get more heavy, and Mark's hands were slowly sliding up my shirt, I think he expected me to stop him but i didn't I liked the way his touch felt. It wasn't too rough or to soft it was relaxing and I loved it. Then something came over me and I slid my hands under his shirt feeling his toned abs, the felt so nice. He pulled me closer and that's when I felt his hardness slightly on me. I pulled away and blushed a bit, he was confused at first then I looked down his eyes following me. Mark mouthed oh and his face got beat red I giggled and grabbed his face and we were once again feeling each other and passionately kissing each other not even breaking apart like we needed each other to survive. He moved down to my neck and started kissing it , it felt so much better when he did it then Eli ,Mark made me forget my thoughts because he then bit my neck lightly I moaned a little. Then I heard laughter I looked up and turned my head, there he was. Eli staring at me burning holes in me through his hateful gaze.

**A/N : okay I know this chapter totally sucked because I didn't have any good ideas today. oh well I tried (:  
>REVIEW! 3 <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Degrassi owner is not me!  
>AN: well I understand chapter 6 ad 7 were slacking and so were Eli's pov's so I'm trying to make his longer and I have this rated M for a reason so the M scene will be soon (: well enjoy  
>BTW ilovetaylorswift13 thank you so much for keep reviewing and you're on the right track for Eli's side .<strong>

**Eli's P.O.V.  
><strong>  
>I just stared at the sight I was seeing in front of me. It seems like I was wrong about him forcing her in to their 'relationship'. Plus on top of that I was even more hurt because he gotten farther than I ever have with her and there in an alley way! I mean how slutty does she have to pretended to be with him?<p>

"Eli, what do you want?" I heard Clare question

"well nothing from you that's for sure!" I snapped back but she just shrugged.

"Then why the hell are you here?" Clare really seemed impatient and I could tell she wanted to me to leave

"For fitzy boy." I said with a smirk which I knew made Fitz boil inside.

"What the fuck do you want emo boy?" Fitz was actually more pissed off then I expected.

"One on One, Me and You right here right now!" I said with so much confidence in my voice

" ha-ha, you're so funny just shut up and go put some more eyeliner on." He then looked away and pressed his lips against Clare's, she then started tugging on his hair. It made me boil inside so much because that's what she uses to do to me! I simply walked over to him and yanked him buy his collar hearing the lost of breath from his mouth.

"Wrong move!" he said angrily he then clenched his fist and quickly threw his right fist in to my jaw. I lost balance because I wasn't expecting it.

"c'mon emo boy what you going to do now?" I slowly rose up from the ground and pushed him he started to trip over his feet the more I pushed him, and as soon as he was going to go in for another punch I charged in to him tackling him to the floor I was now in Control of this fight, I put on a smile on my face and Fitz eyes got big knowing what I was going to do next. I soon based my knuckles in to his face but I didn't hit him once I hit him repeatedly over and over and over again. I could hear Clare In the background yelling at me to stop but I wasn't worried about her because add was holding her back making her watch while I beat the shit out of Fitz. I soon saw blood gushing from his eye and felt even more satisfied. my punches slowed down a bit because I was getting tired and sick to my stomach looking at all the blood, and right before I was going to stop Fitz sat up and spit the blood from his mouth and tackled me. He held me pined to the ground beating his fist into my nose I suddenly heard a crack and could feel the blood running out my nose. I knew he was stronger than me but I would not give him the satisfaction of winning this so I just laughed. Oh boy was that a bad Idea because he then bashed his fist into me harder each time I then felt light headed and my eyes were rolling backwards. I think Clare seen that cause then she started screaming even louder

" Mark! C'mon stop he learned his lesson please!" she said with sadness In her voice

"No Clare shut the fuck up! I'm sick and fucking tired of you protecting this little bitch!" he was so pissed off at this point

"get off of him now Fitz or that's it !" she screamed

" Buh-Bye no one needs you here now do they Clare?" Fitz said this with no guilt

"fine!" " Get the fuck off me Adam!" she yelled , but I guess he didn't let go fast enough so she yanked one of her arms as hard as she could and punched him dead in the face causing him to let go of her other wrist. I then saw her running feet from the side of my eye.

Fitz soon stopped punched me and I was so thankful, he stood up and kicked me in the ribs 3 times screaming "this is your entire fault! You mess up everything, just fucking die already." He then spat at me and ran off.

I started coughing up blood which Made Adam run towards  
>me and picked up my head.<p>

"E-Eli, I'm sorry I should have stopped it, please don't die!"

"A-A-A-Adam I ain't going a-any-where I managed to say." he then took out his phone and called the ambulance. That's all I heard then I passed out

**Clare's P.O.V**.  
>I can't believe that whole thing just happened! I was so stupid for thinking Fitz had changed. I ran up to my room grabbed a pillow and screamed as loud as I could into it; I then broke down and started crying. Thank god both my parents were away on business trips which meant I had the house and condo to myself. After crying for 10 minutes I heard the down stairs door fly open and slam shut. I already knew who it was and I sure the hell wished I was wrong but I wasn't, soon Fitz came barging into my room<p>

"what the fuck was that?" he asked with rage in his voice

"What was what Fitz!" I said shouting back

"Stop calling me Fitz! My name is Mark!"

"No this side of you is not Mark!"." I hate this side of you; this is exactly how I know you didn't change."

"Good! I'm happy you hate this side of me, because this is who I fucking am and you better get used to it!"  
>I then picked up my glass vase filled of flowers and water and threw it full force at his head. But his reflects were to face and ducked smashing against the wall in back of him.<p>

"Did you just try and throw something at me?" he seemed shocked  
>I didn't answer him i just kept throwing things. Pillows, lamps, alarm clock, ETC. and right when he thought I was done I threw a shoe it hit him on the left side of his head. He stormed towards my bed were I was sitting he grabbed my wrist and yanked me from my bed. Fitz's grip was hard and I swore I heard something in my wrist pop. I tried tugging my wrist away but it was no use he was strong and soon in my face screaming at me<p>

"What the fuck was that? Who the fuck do you think you are throwing shit at me!" I saw a big blue vein now popping out of his neck. I didn't answer back and looked away, this just got him even more pissed.

"I'm talking to you Clare! Fucking look at me when I talk to you!" he was now shaking me. After a while he stopped and just looked into my eyes. He dropped his gaze and I soon seen tears drop from his face to the floor.

"C-Clare I-I'm so s-sorry" he managed to say threw his cries. "I was just so angry and I-I - I didn't mean any of it.  
>I'm so sorry I will just go." from that he dropped his hands from my wrist and I could feel the blood flowing through them again.<br>He walked away silently and down the stairs I soon realized I didn't want him to leave so I ran as fast as I could down the stairs and crashed right into him. He just stared at me confused then I suddenly crash my lips against his, he picked me up and laid me down on the couch not even breaking the kiss. I soon felt his hardness against my spot and moaned he then grind his pelvis in to mine. I soon knew that i wanted it to be him.

**A/N: there you go chapter 8. So uhm I don't want to be one of those people who complain over reviews but for this story I will (: Cause I mean I'm at my 8th chapter and I only know about one person who actually likes it. she's the reason why I keep updating (: ., anyways please REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamier: i will never over Degrassi!  
>AN: this chapter is going to suck yippee. Enjoy!  
><strong>  
><strong>Eli's P.O.V.<strong>  
>I heard an annoying beeping side from beside me I slowly opened my eyes and noticed I was laying in a hospital bed with an iv inside me I went to go lift my head completely up but I felt some dizziness and a sharp pain. I felt were my ribs were and there was a bandage thing wrapped around me. It then all came back to me, the fight between me and Fitz, and me becoming unconscious.<p>

After five minutes I decided I had to pee, so I pushed the Nurse Button. I waited until she entered the room and asked what was wrong.  
>"I have to go to the bathroom." I said slightly rude<p>

" oh okay sweetie." she said and pulled my up onto my feet. "There you go." she said with a smile

"thank you," I returned the smile.

"Is there anything else you need before I leave."

"uh yes, can you call Adam Torres? I can give you his number."

"That won't be needed dear, because he's out in the waiting room." she was still smiling

"Really?" I was surprised

"yeah. he been here for hours." she then walk away

I walked to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror and boy did i look horrible! My eyes were all bruised up my nose had a big white bandage on it and my face looked completely pail. I wanted to punch the mirror because all I seen was a monster. "I hate you!" I screamed looking at myself in the mirror. I then heard a knock

"Eli? Are you okay." it was Adam, I was happy to hear his voice. I walked over to the door and opened it. He just stared at me like I was someone else he didn't recognized. Adam suddenly hugged me while saying "sorry."

"What are you sorry for bro?"

"I let this happen to you, I should have stopped Fitz I'm just so sorry!" he was now in tears

"Adam it's not your fault it's mine, I am the idiot. I just want to thank you for being there for me period." after my sentence he looked up at me and smiled. I so happy you're my Best friend.

**A/N: I know that this was very short and only Eli's point of view but I am extremely busy right now with school and I just had to get this part off my mind. Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show but I do own my story 3**

**A/N: So this is my 10th chapter. I'm going to try and make this a long fan fiction so stay with me people (:  
><strong>  
><strong>Clare's P.O.V.<strong>  
>"I'm ready." I said breaking the kiss<p>

"what?" Fitz was confused. I started playing with my purity ring, he looked down and mouthed an "O".

"Are you sure Clare?" Fitz was holding back his smile

"Y-yes." I said smiling

"Okay! When do you want to do this?" he now had a big grin on his face

"R-Right now." I said blushing  
>He suddenly put his lips against mine and forced his tongue into my mouth. I was taken aback from this and returned the kiss ever harder<p>

I started putting my hands up his shirt and removed it in about a second she started touching the hem of my shirt I smiled and he asked if he could remove it, I shook my head giving him permission, once my shirt was off we started passionately kissing again. I just wanted him already.

I started tugging at his hair and he moaned a little, he brome the kiss and moved lower. I held my breath; he went to my neck and started putting chaste kisses on me he then started sucking at my next but not enough to leave a hickey. I moan and it must have satisfied him because he sucked harder. I started playing with his belt buck trying to undo it but he caught my hands. I looked at him confused but he just smiled and started leaving me kisses from my jaw line all the way to my bellybutton

"C'mon Mark."

"What's the matter?" he said with a smirk

"Stop teasing me." I whined a little

"No teasers here." he smiled and pushed his tongue inside my mouth again I went to undo his belt buckle once more and he didn't stop me. I then pushed my luck by going for his button to his jeans she smiled

"Not today Clare."

"But why?" I was getting irritated

"Because just not today, we just had a big fight. I don't want your first time to technically be make up sex. Plus I want it to be special not on a couch." he smiled and kissed me and I returned it.

"Thanks babe, for caring so much."

"Anything for you."  
>I yawned a little and he got up and gave me my shirt after putting on his. He then asked me to put in a movie which I did and with that we both drifted to sleep<p>

**A/N: ha can't have the sex scene right away: p so I think I might change the main characters to Clare & Fitz? What do you think Review and oh by the way this will be a sequel: it will be about when their back at degrassi because all this is happening during spring break . Anyways REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: okay guys this is my final chapter, and I'm changing my rating to T but there will be a sequel to this story and that one will be sure! (: .so REVIEW cause I need ideas and a title for the sequel. here you go last chapter3**

**Eli's P.O.V.**  
>I got out of the hospital last night and still feel like complete shit! i have a broken nose, black eye, no girl friend and school starts tomorrow. wow this was the craziest week of my life!<p>

I grabbed my laptop and logged on to my Face Range account. I looked through my newsfeed and seen Clare had posted something. "Amazing night with mark, well school tomorrow so not ready for This: /."

As I read this a million emotions were going through me.i couldn't deal with this anymore I just have to get over her. I closed my laptop and shut off the light. Falling asleep rather quickly.

**Clare's P.O.V.**

I was awoken by some commercial on the TV. I looked to my right and noticed mark was still sleeping smiled and tried to get up, but mark suddenly grabbed my waist and pushed me back down he looked at me and I started laughing.

"Babe, let me get up!"I was laughing so much.  
>"never." he said with a smile then kissed me.<br>"what time is it?" mark asked me  
>" its uh-I have to get up to see!"<br>"Fine!" mark finally let go ran to the kitchen and looked at the clock. My eyes suddenly widened.

"Its 11:30 P.M.!" i shouted to mark  
>"Shit! My mom going to kill me." he responded he got up from the couch and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. if I'm dead tomorrow it's all your fault." he said while sticking out his tounge,I looked at him and kissed him goodbye.<p>

I went on my Face Range account and updated my status. I then closed my laptop and went to my bedroom. I shut off the lights and lay on my bed staring at the wall. Oh man school should be fun tonight." I whispered to myself. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**A/N: I know it sucked! But REVIEW for new ideas for the Sequel! Goodbye for now3**


End file.
